


Light Literature

by Imageman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot Twists, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, idek
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: "I hope that violinist could give me a hand job." Bokuto said when the concert ends."Wow." Kuroo replied





	Light Literature

通俗小说 

“我希望我能让那个首席小提琴给我来一个手活。”演出结束的时候木兔说。  
“哇哦。”黑尾回答。

—

“我见了他两次。”木兔说。他们坐在吧台上，身后是榜单第一的新混音，DJ在几秒前加了电子音效，人群里发出一阵欢呼。他好友的发小点头，视线盯着手机屏幕。  
“在音乐会上，还有演出前，”木兔凑近他喊道。“你说这是多小的概率? ”  
“很小。”研磨说，大拇指右移划出一个闪避。  
“我也这么觉得。我应该谷歌他的名字。”  
“你拿了节目表了? ”  
“没有，但我还有票根。”  
“那去搜他的乐团。”  
木兔嘟囔一声。“但谷歌可不会告诉我电话号码。”  
“这不一定。电子邮件，他待过的学校，教授还有导师，或者你不妨去咨询申请应聘。”研磨说，打量他一眼。“你可以去敲头槌鼓。”  
“研磨，我从来不知道你对我的音乐素养这么有信心。”木兔道。  
“我没有。”研磨回答，手机屏的蓝光幽幽打上他的脸。

“先生们！黑啤和葡萄汁。”黑尾的声音在头顶响起，男人从人群那头挤过来，手中高举饮料。  
“我成年了。”研磨说，朝旁边挪动一格给他让位。  
“我知道，所以葡萄汁是给他的。”黑尾咧着嘴示意木兔。  
“操。”  
“操。”黑尾赞同。“但我不会因为一杯葡萄汁就和你上床。”  
“什么葡萄汁? ”木兔扭头，他看到桌上的果汁。“操你，黑尾。”他道。“但我说的不是这个。”  
“是什么? ”研磨探头。  
“什么什么? ”黑尾凑上前。  
“看那里。”木兔指着酒吧入口处。

正从楼梯口走下来的有三个身材高挑的男人。舞池里的灯光打上其中两人的脸，然后黑尾脱口而出。“操。”  
“那是谁? ”研磨问。  
“概率很小先生。”木兔目不转睛。  
“木兔光太郎的梦中情人。”黑尾喃喃。  
“哦。”研磨说。  
过了两秒他补上：“操。”

他们停下动作，一齐盯着那三人中其中一个率先劈开人群找到一张靠墙的桌子，他另两个同伴在门口站着交谈，看到他的招呼后先后走去。  
“哪一个? ”研磨问。  
“左边那个。”黑尾说。  
“前面那个。”木兔道。  
“被穿皮裤的挡住的那个。”黑尾说。  
“稍微高一点那个。”木兔道。  
研磨思考一会儿。  
“那个? ”他指着。  
“对了。”黑尾点头，抬手敲了敲桌子。“首席小提琴手先生。”  
木兔咬着嘴唇打了个激灵。

“长得不错。”研磨评价。“另外两个也是乐团的? ”  
“不知道。”木兔说。  
“没印象。”黑尾回答。“可能是朋友。”  
“可能是男朋友。”研磨道。木兔呻吟。  
最先坐下的那个人站起来，弯腰说了些什么，然后朝着吧台的方向跑来。黑尾木兔立刻正襟危坐，研磨分给他们一人一个白眼，百无聊赖地吮着他的黑啤用余光打量。

那人与他们就隔着两个位子，长着一张对男性而言相对柔和的脸，靠在吧台上笑眯眯地点单。  
“朋友之一。”黑尾压低声音说。“有可能的男朋友人选之一。”研磨压低声音回答。  
木兔沉默地盯着他的葡萄汁。  
“事实正是如此。”黑尾悲悯地拍了拍他的膝盖。

“一杯干马丁尼和两杯白水，一杯不加冰，金酒。”他们几米之外的声音传来。男人换了个姿势侧对着他们靠着，视线跟着酒保的动作移动。他的目光扫动了几个来回，然后一手撑着桌面勾出一个笑容。“是你们老板统一规定了衬衫，还是只有你的品味那么好? ”  
酒保流畅地将酒倒过滤冰器，动作没有一丝停顿。“我还有一小时换班，先生。”  
“我可以等。”男人懒洋洋地微笑。  
最后一小片橄榄被放入，三杯饮品推过吧台。

“如果他真是男朋友，那你的小提琴手也应该把他蹬了。”研磨小声说。  
“为什么你们在这件事上比我还认真? ”木兔小声回答。  
“因为那是你的幸福。”黑尾真诚地说。“而且没有比参与你追人的过程更好玩的了。”  
木兔怒视他，同时又不得不承认黑尾是对的。  
木兔光太郎就是那种能平均在半年内真心实意喜欢上三个人的类型。他的感情全部来的迅速又猛烈，每一次都是全身心投入的经营，尽管如此，木兔从来没有过持续时间超过三个月的恋情，或者是对方觉得无法承受他的热忱，或者是由于他在意识到感情淡泊时对待分手也同样干脆利落。  
这样果断的处理方式给木兔带来了一定的麻烦，但他到目前为止都相当适应，并且无意改变自己的选择。

那个男人领着侍应生将饮品端到他们的桌子，剩下的两人正在同一侧坐着，靠墙的是那个小提琴手，外侧是可能的朋友二号或者男友候选二号。  
朋友二号翘着腿依靠在沙发上，木兔的小提琴手半侧着身子，一手搭在沙发扶手上与他交谈。黑尾和研磨都放松了姿势继续观察，不知是否是他的错觉，木兔一时间觉得男人偏过视线朝他们的方向看了一眼。

“快上。”黑尾捅木兔。  
“上? 现在? ”木兔道。  
“这是个gay吧，你那个对他除了长相职业以外一无所知的白马王子出现在一个gay吧，”黑尾说。“你还想在哪里搭讪? ”  
“他落单了。”研磨指出。现在桌子旁边只剩下小提琴手一人，他们转向中间的舞池，勉强能在人群中分辨出另两人的身影。

木兔呼出一口气。  
“好吧。”他说。“我会去问的。”  
黑尾欣慰地拍上他的背。  
“不管结果如何我们都支持你。”黑尾说。  
“不管结果如何。”研磨重复。“哪怕他有男朋友了。”  
“哪怕他有女朋友了。”黑尾体贴地补充。  
“哪怕他只是对你不感兴趣。”研磨说。  
木兔从椅子上滑下来。  
“但首先我会去厕所。”他郑重宣布。

木兔在黑尾和研磨尖锐的目光注视下贴着墙壁移动，一路说着抱歉穿过举着酒杯的各色人群。当卫生间的门在他身后关上时音乐也同时被阻隔，木兔走到洗手池掬了一捧水洗脸，然后盯着镜中湿漉漉的自己。  
他还能听到节奏声。  
“上了。”他对自己说。

里侧的一个隔间传来一声尖锐的喊叫。  
重物撞上门的声音，木兔警觉地转过头，一手摸索到台子上的洗手液握在手里。他听到一些断断续的哭喊，然后第二次那个隔间的门被撞开，冲出来的是一个看起来还没他肩膀高的男孩。  
“嘿。”他拦住那个孩子，男孩一手捂着胳膊，指缝中间流出血迹。“发生了什么? ”他问，蹲下身努力试图对上男孩飘忽不定的视线。  
玻璃制品掉到地上，木兔抬起头，面前滚过断了半截的针管。顺着它滑动的轨迹木兔看见隔间大敞着的门内还靠墙站着一个憔悴的男人。  
“什么玩意——”  
“H。”那个男人开口，露出来的胳膊上满是针眼和淤青。他看向男孩。“他想要最后一点货。”

音乐声突然涌入，卫生间的隔门再次被打开。木兔转过头，然后他想世界上是不是还能有更巧的事。  
新进来的不速之客惊讶地看着一地的狼藉。  
“帮我报警。”木兔当机立断单手摸出手机滑过去，他怀里的孩子咬着发青的嘴唇浑身颤抖。“海|洛|因。或者别让那人跑了。”  
小提琴手对着他挑了挑眉，随后利落地弯下腰。

瘫在隔间里的瘾君子跌跌撞撞站起来朝着出口冲去。  
木兔抱着男孩朝一边滚去，同时伸腿准确地踹上那人的膝盖，站在门口的小提琴手已经举起了电话，他反身撞上门抵住男人唯一的出口，歪过头躲过向他倾斜下来的身体，靠肩膀夹住手机两手抓住男人的手臂扯向反方向。  
“及川? ”他开口，显然拨打的并非911。“叫保安。对，出了一点——”

木兔护着的孩子爆发出一声尖叫，他双手在木兔的小臂上抓出血痕，后者吃痛地哼了一声。“状况。”小提琴手补完。被他摔到一边的男人暂时失去了行动力，他谨慎地评判两眼，跪下身将男人双手反剪到身后，用膝盖的力量压住。  
他挂断电话后抬起头。“我不认为报警是个好主意。”他平静地说。  
“你说得对。”木兔吸气，努力的压制住男孩的歇斯底里。“我该不该把他敲晕过去? ”他问。  
“就目前来看，你那是在帮他。”小提琴手回答。  
木兔低下头，他嘟囔一声抱歉，然后抬手敲上男孩的后颈。

卫生间里只有洗手池的滴水声。  
“谢了。”过了几秒木兔说。“不错的配合，伙计。”  
小提琴手看向他。“赤苇。”他说，将木兔的手机扔回去。  
“木兔。”木兔朝他点头。至今为止最酷炫的搭讪，他在心中补充。

他们等待一会儿，门外传来脚步声。  
率先走进的是三个保安，“斗殴? ”其中一个问，眼神落在两人身上。  
“海|洛|因。”赤苇回答。“我们怀疑这个先生给那个孩子解除了毒品，且不论他是怎么混进来的，他现在需要立刻去医院。”  
问话的那人对着对讲机汇报了两句，然后另外两人上前将地上的男人架出去，剩下一人蹲下来检查男孩的情况，于此同时木兔刚刚见过的那个轻浮男人闪身挤了进来，身后还跟着他们一行人中的最后那个。

“你为什么不在电话里就那么说? ”他在见到赤苇的那一刻大叫。“小岩要吓死了! ”  
“因为情况紧急。”赤苇回答。“而且没有那个必要。”  
“不用理他。他只是在生气他错过了最精彩的部分。”跟在最后的男人开口，伸手拉赤苇起来。“你没事吧? ”  
“没事，不过那边的先生可能需要处理下伤口。”  
被称作小岩的人转过头，木兔这才反应过来挥了下手。  
“嗨。”他说。  
“木兔先生在我之前发现了那个孩子的状况，我在他的授意下搭了把手。”赤苇平静地叙述。不知道为什么，木兔因为这短短的一句话而感到有些脸红。  
“赤苇帮了很大忙。”他干巴巴说。  
“谢谢你。”  
“俱乐部会处理那个人。”保安抬起头，他放下对讲机，显然刚结束一轮应急情况讨论。“我们会把那个孩子带去警局。”  
“他首先需要去医院。”木兔皱眉。  
“立了案之后就会有人负责。”保安回答。“他身上唯一的外伤是被针管扎破，楼上的急救包就可以处理。”  
“但只要他醒了，他做的第一件事就会是求着谁给他静脉上来一针。”木兔坚持，他提高了声音。“然后呢? 你们要做什么? 给他他想要的直到他撑到警局吗? ”  
“先生，那已经不是俱乐部负责的范畴了，如果你有不同打算的话——”

“我们会把他带去医院。”一个声音半路插进来。叫及川的人笑眯眯凑上前。“怎么样，小岩? ”  
“随便你。”被点名的人回答。  
他们等待保安完成交涉，然后朝他们一点头。“为了避免引起骚动，麻烦你们从后门离开，先生们。”  
“稍等一下。”赤苇开口。“刚刚提到的急救箱，我们恐怕还是要先借用一下。”

十分钟后，木兔不太好意思地坐在桌子上，赤苇帮他简单消了毒。  
“谢了。”他说。  
赤苇抬起眼睛。“谢谢你刚才做的。他们不会想惹上那个孩子的麻烦，只会把人扔在警局就走。何况还会追究到为何一个未成年出现在酒吧。”  
木兔愣了一下。他并没想那么多。  
“呃，当然。”他回答。“这……很容易得出。”  
他不知道是不是他语气里的犹豫太过明显，赤苇的动作一顿，随后似乎是低下头笑了一下。  
而这就足够让木兔可以思考的脑容量再减半。  
几十分钟前他还不知道这个人姓甚名谁，几十分钟前他还只知道那双手可以拉小提琴，但现在他在舞台上看到过的十指正跳跃在他自己的手臂上，以拉出一个完美颤音般的精准度替他包扎。

他给黑尾和研磨发了简讯，当他们和酒吧象征性派出的两个跑腿一起在大街上等uber时，那两人才从正门姗姗来迟。  
黑尾看向那个被背着的孩子，再看向赤苇一行人，最后看向木兔。他给了木兔一个夸张的挑眉。  
“说来话长。”木兔回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文  
> 想老老实写个都市情感剧情长篇  
> tag里有影日是因为……他们已经出现了  
> 故事设定不在日本，可能洛杉矶之类的地方，因为这是爽文而我懒得考据不熟悉的背景，不过也会交代大家怎么会在异国他乡相遇！大概这样:d 之后的剧情应该也会很神展开


End file.
